


Rivalry

by Kinyve



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Can be Slash, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, can be just the power of friendship, can be pre-slash, migrated from fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyve/pseuds/Kinyve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green strives to be the best and runs after him, but grows tired of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song : 'Dawn of a Rival/Akatsuki Arrival'
> 
> listen to it while reading this, maybe? link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_6bunYA4DE

**Since the beginning, I've treated him as my rival.**

**A rival to my grandfather's affection and a rival to my dreams.**

**Ever since we met, it's been always like that, striving to be better than the other at all costs. But in the end, as if by default, he was the one who always won. No matter how many times I do my best, he was always the one to win. That's no surprise to me.**

**Because he was always the champion.**

* * *

 

_He was always right there behind me, he never really left me no matter how many times we've crossed and went into different paths._

_He was arrogant and smug, but his insults were never true._

_I knew that because I know him._

_The only reason he's staying by my side is because I'm stronger, and if I'm not, he'll ignore me just like the others. So as long as I stay the best of the best-He'll be always there._

_So I'll let him chase me, but I won't let him catch me._

_For the sake of our…_

* * *

 

**As we grew up, I became less dependent.**

**The fire I felt when I battled him dwindled, as if I'm tired by all of this now. He seemed to feel that as well; and so we became distant. I don't feel like chasing him anymore, I just wanted to take a long breath and stop.**

**Because I've had enough.**

**No matter how many times I might be able to face him, it will never change.**

**The fact that I was weaker than him, I had to just accept it already and stop being stubborn.**

**And surprisingly, I did.**

**I've learned to accept that, and I didn't feel the old drive to follow him and take his place on top. There are better opponents out there for him to battle, and maybe, they'll be able to catch up to him.**

* * *

 

_He's stopped trying to reach me, even if I'd offer my hand, he was already walking away._

_I thought that was what I needed to do to make him stay; all I had to do was stay tougher._

_I didn't understand when I was left alone there at the top, he wasn't there behind me, and instead his back was turned to me just like what I've done to him all these years. And now, I was the one who was trying to reach._

_Yet it was futile._

_He was out of reach._

_But I never moved back to run after him, instead, I accepted the challenge and moved further ahead. If I reached the top and let myself think about nothing but strength, maybe he'll come after me. But I still didn't know him well enough._

_I didn't know him enough to know if he will._

* * *

 

**He's separated himself from me, and from everyone else.**

**And now he's becoming stronger every second I'm talking to myself, alone in this room.**

**The last time I've seen him, we didn't talk. I kept silent and he kept staring.**

**There were no words exchange as he walked away, and when I turned back to leave as well, I hoped he'd at least turn back to see that I could handle myself now. Without the need of the likes of him.**

**I began to move forward towards a different path, and he's reached the peak of his.**

**I wonder how it felt like.**

* * *

 

_I've waited here for many years._

_Many different people came to take me on, but they've never been that much of a challenge. There was one, who had the same determination as him, but he still wasn't him._

_He never came._

_Maybe I was right. I never did know him, all I knew is that he was my rival, and that was it. There was nothing more to it, he was only supposed to be blocking my way, chasing me and preventing me to reach my goal easily._

_But through all that, we managed to learn and walk together at the same pace even for just a moment._

_And I cherished those._

_Now, I was alone. Standing above the dream I once had._

_And I felt hollow._

* * *

 

**I was wandering.**

**I didn't really know what to do anymore, I've become a leader, and that was enough for me.**

**Experiencing many battles every day was exciting enough to keep me grounded, and I was able to experience what it felt like to have a dream come true.**

**I wonder, though, if he felt like this as well.**

**And so, I return back to the old barren road I left and pursued what's left of the space we've managed to gain these past years. I wondered about many things, if he was still alive and breathing, if he was happy and content with life.**

**Soon enough, I stopped walking and started running.**

**Just like what I did before.**

* * *

* * *

 

Amidst the snow storm, there stood Red. With his pokémon out in battle, he stood straight as if the cold had no effect on him. He had grown and loss weight, with the color of his skin nearly matching the pure white blanket covering the landscape.

Green was behind him, with Red not noticing.

The usual.

He watched as the other commanded his pokemon with precision, defeating his opponent in mere seconds. The opposing trainer scrambled away in his direction, passing him hastily. Red didn't turn back, and held his head down, his posture relaxing. His pokemon turned toward him in worry, and immediately take notice of Green.

Alerting its master, Red turns around to see Green bundled up in winter wear and carrying a small bag. The brunette grinned.

Just like he would before.

"Hey, Red!"

Red didn't really register his presence and instead kept staring. Green sighed before taking a scarf out of the bag he held and walked over to Red, who stepped back instinctively. Green frowned and stopped a few inches from him, "What? You think I'm a ghost or something?"

Another stare.

"Well that's fine. You scared?" The brunette grins as he plops the scarf around the latter's neck, making Red frown. "I'm not." He mutters, and readjusts the scarf.

A long bought of silence passes.

Green huffs and rubs his hands together, "Ugh. How do you survive?" he complains, breaking the silence. Red lowers his head and tips his hat down to cover his smile. "There is no food here, what do you live on?"

"Water is enough."

"It's not. Come on, I hope the food Daisy made hasn't froze yet…"


End file.
